


The Past not always the future

by lain23 (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/U, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lain23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe</p><p>-	Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ya lo he decidido – el pequeño Stiles soltó toda la frase de una, sin anestesia, sin remordimientos. Sólo un ligero y apenas visible rubor se asomaba por su rostro. Seguía sonriendo atentamente mientras miraba el helado de chocolate que comía con mucho ánimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recuerdos

CAPITULO 1: Recuerdos  
\- Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ya lo he decidido – el pequeño soltó toda la frase de una, sin anestesia, sin remordimientos. Sólo un ligero y apenas visible rubor se asomaba por su rostro. Seguía sonriendo atentamente mientras miraba el helado de chocolate que comía con mucho ánimo.  
Sus piernas se balanceaban en la silla de manera juguetona, y su sonrisa seguía bien colocada en su rostro. Nada parecía perturbarle.  
\- Stiles – inició el mayor con voz temblorosa. Definitivamente la reciente declaración de amor eterno no era algo que esperara. Aclaró su garganta y ordenó sus idas rápidamente – yo también te amo como un hermano – sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda del menor.  
\- Lo sé lo sé, eso de los hermanos, yo lo sé – sonrió girando su rostro, fijando sus enormes ojos marrones en el mayor – yo no te amo como un hermano, o sea sí, pero más entiendes? – hizo una de sus adorables muecas que indicaban que trataba de explicarse y sus pensamientos venían muy rápido a su mente y de forma desordenada.  
\- Stiles – el mayor sonrió mientras se colocaba en cuclillas para estar a la altura del menor, le miró muy atentamente suspirando - yo … -  
\- Te gusta Paige entonces – explicó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro  
\- Perdón? – el mayor se alarmó y dio un respingo alejándose rápidamente.  
Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del mayor era como es que aquella información había llegado al menor. Primero la confesión y luego la acusación. Era demasiado para manejar en un día. Los padres del chico pronto llegarían y el debería irse. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar.  
\- Derek. Si quieres puedo ayudarte con Paige – sonrió el menor, atrayendo la atención de Derek.  
\- No, no, no – se apresuró a responder volviendo a la realidad – Stiles, me podrías decir de donde sacas estas ideas? – preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila.  
\- Uhmm – meditó el menor como sopesando ideas – simplemente lo escuché por allí – dudó – al inicio pensé que era yo quien te gustaba y por eso decidí decírtelo hoy – sonrió – tú me dijiste que los hombres debemos ser valientes – suspiró – pero ya que no soy yo, sólo queda Paige – su sonrisa se redujo a una pequeña mueca de sana resignación – por eso te digo que puedo ayudarte.  
\- Stiles – se acercó nuevamente al chico reprimiendo sus ganas de abrazarlo.  
El sonido de la puerta lo transportó de nuevo a la realidad.  
\- Llegamos – la voz femenina de Claudia resonó  
\- Hey, Derek – el señor Stilinski se apresuró en estrechar su mano – todo tranquilo? – preguntó  
\- Si, señor – respondió tranquilamente  
\- Hola hola peke – la voz de Paige sonó mientras ingresaba al hogar al final  
\- Paige!! – semi-gritó el pequeño niño, corriendo al encuentro de su hermana mayor. Colgándose en los brazos de la delgada castaña que atravesaba la puerta. Eran hermanos muy parecidos y se llevaban de maravillas  
\- Derek, hola – saludó con la mano libre sonriendo  
\- Paige – respondió tontamente a manera de saludo – Me retiro – anunció saliendo de su trance emocional.  
\- Oh! Claro por supuesto – se acercó Claudia – muchas gracias Derek, nos salvaste – sonrió tranquilamente con esos enormes ojos que Stiles había heredado.  
\- No hay porque – sonrió y salió por la puerta principal.  
Derek, tenía apenas 16 años, se encontraba en su último año en el colegio, llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a la familia Stilinski. Probablemente todo ese tiempo también enamorado de Paige Stilinski. Conocía a Stiles desde que había nacido, literalmente. El día en que lo trajeron a casa y era apenas un bebé. Derek lo había visto, él tenía 8 años, estaba jugando al frente de su casa cuando los Stilinski llegaron, Paige literalmente le arrastró para que viera a su hermanito. Derek no gustaba mucho de los bebes, en su familia eran varios hermanos y él era un solitario. Pero no podía negar que Stiles fue diferente. Desde entonces siempre se ofreció a cuidar de Stiles mientras iban creciendo. Adoraba a ese niño de apenas 8 años.  
No le mintió a Stiles, lo amaba como a su hermano menor, desde el primer día que lo vio. Ahora que lo pensaba más tranquilamente camino a su casa, no era de extrañarse que el menor declarara su amor, era un niño. Derek sonrió, parte como burla a sí mismo de reaccionar tan exageradamente a las palabras de Stiles. Era un niño, y su amor era genuino y puro. Todos siempre queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas con nuestros hermanos.


	2. El Pasado

CAPITULO 2: El Pasado  
Se despertó agitado, palpó alrededor de él. Su cama vacía, estaba sólo en su cama. Miró el reloj a su derecha.   
03:05 am  
Siempre a la misma hora. La misma hora en que despertó aquel día 8 años atrás. Su boca se tensó y sus puños también. Suspiró tratando de calmarse y así poder conseguir dormir algo más de tiempo.   
Mentiría si dijera que había olvidado todo acerca de su pasado. Si, se había mudado bastante lejos de casa. Pero sus recuerdos estaban intactos. Sus recuerdos familiares totalmente intactos. Los recuerdos dolorosos también intactos, y siempre recordándole quien era, siempre estaban allí las pesadillas, puntuales, dolorosas, vívidas.   
También mentiría si dijera que esos eran todos sus recuerdos. Su principal recuerdo, aquel al que se aferraba para poder dormir, eran el chico de los lunares, el chico del cabello marrón, el chico de aquellos enormes ojos marrones que siempre le habían mirado con amor y devoción.   
Stiles  
Stiles tiene 16 años, por supuesto que Derek lo sabe, los cumplió apenas 2 semanas atrás. Tiene curiosidad de saber cómo es él ahora, la última vez que se vieron, Stiles tenía 9 años. El último recuerdo de él era su cara llena de lágrimas, su boca que siempre tenía algo que decir, no había podido articular palabra.   
Derek a veces deseaba haber podido darle más que un simple “Adiós, Stiles”. Stiles merecía más que un simple Adiós. En su defensa podría decir que el dolor en aquel entonces era muy grande, no le dejaba pensar.   
Ahora, cuando Derek era ya un adulto, se aferraba a sus pocos recuerdos con Stiles, el más atesorado de ellos era esa tierna declaración de amor eterno. Aún ahora sonreía estúpidamente recordando aquello. Stiles probablemente no se acordaba más de él, o tal vez lo recordaba como un viejo amigo, o tal vez no.  
Luego de aquella confesión de amor eterno. Stiles había hecho todo lo posible para juntar a Derek con Paige. Pero a veces ni todos los esfuerzos pueden con las personas que están hechas para estar juntas. Paige había conseguido a su primer novio 2 semanas luego de la confesión.  
Derek no diría que no dolió, dolió y mucho. Paige fue su primer amor, y tuvo que verla con otro chico luego él tuvo que irse y luego enterarse que ella se casó y que era feliz. Para ahora ya lo había superado, por supuesto.  
Stiles verdaderamente intentó ayudarlo, habló con su hermana, así Derek descubrió que no tenía chances con Paige. Fue precisamente luego de ver a Paige tan feliz, que se vida se hizo miserable. Dejó de ver a Stiles, pues en su casa siempre estaba el novio de Paige.  
Stiles le reprochó varias veces que lo dejará abandonado. Se sintió mal por supuesto, pero ver a Paige con otro lo hacía sentir más mal. Por aquel entonces conoció a Kate. Aún de sólo recordarla le hervía la sangre, le dolía el corazón.  
La historia era corta y dura. Kate mató a su familia en el incendio. Previo a eso él había estado en una especia de relación con ella. En resumidas cuentas Derek sentía que había matado a su familia. Kate estaba en un sanatorio puesto que su familia era poderosa y había evitado la cárcel, o la muerte.   
Había noches en que deseaba poder dormir tranquilo, nunca había ido a un psicólogo o a un médico. Tal vez un poco de medicación le ayudaría a perder las pesadillas y recuperar su sueño normal. Pero no las merecía.   
Habían pasado ya varios años. Ahora Derek era fotógrafo. Cuando inició sus estudios pensó que sería algo muy aventurero y lleno de emoción. Por el contrario, tenía una vida bastante tranquila, fotos de rutinas de eventos y noticias, para la revista en que trabajaba y ocasionalmente trabajos extras de fotografía de modelos y eventos de modelaje. Nada más emocionante aparte de eso. No podía quejarse tampoco, vivía tranquilo en un bonito departamento, su vida no era para nada ajetreada y era algo que podría agradecer.   
Sus hermanas Laura y Cora decidieron viajar y eso de los viajes no se le daba bien a Derek, así que semanalmente recibía mails y fotos. Era feliz por sus hermanas, ellas eran felices y jamás le culparon de nada, el corazón le dolía de nuevo. Se estaba volviendo loco con toda la culpa. Sentía que de seguir así terminaría en un sanatorio.  
Miró el reloj a su derecha  
4:07 am  
No había logrado dormir y era un largo día por delante. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. En algún punto quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como prometí actualizaré rápido. Disculpen si hay errores :(


	3. El Presente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, demoré en actualizar porqqqqqq fin de semana me dedico al hogar jajajaa  
> Ojala disfruten :)

\- Derek, tengo un trabajo – la voz de su compañero le sacó de sus pensamientos  
\- Ok –dijo mecánicamente mientras terminaba de ajustar los detalles en su cámara  
\- A las 7 de la noche – anunció extendiendo un papel  
\- Ok – tomó el papel – en mi casa?  
\- Si, por favor –   
\- Ok – desvió su vista al papel – S.S? – leyó   
\- No sé su nombre, no me interesa, es sólo por si llega tarde, le llamas y le dices que ya no se moleste en ir – dijo rápidamente mientras ojeaba en su celular – tengo miles en la lista  
\- Ok – guardó el papel – que fotos son?  
\- Desnudo – explicó sin más  
\- Ok – respondió a secas y retomó su trabajo

El día fue rápido y terminó su trabajo sin mayores contratiempos. Guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse a casa. Miró su reloj. 05:50 pm. Tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a su departamento y probablemente podría comer algo antes de trabajar. 

Terminó de lavar su plato cuando la puerta sonó. Se secó las manos y se dirigió a la puerta. Nunca en su vida se imaginó ver a quien estaba allí parado. Por supuesto, lo reconoció en 1 segundo

\- Stiles? – preguntó incrédulo, tal vez esperando escuchar que había confundido a alguien.  
\- Derek? – la voz de Stiles, totalmente diferente a la que recordaba, tal vez sólo un atisbo de cómo era cuando era niño.  
\- ¿Cómo? – no sabía que quería preguntar. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Me estás buscando? Derek era un idiota.  
\- Debo haberme equivocado de dirección, disculpa – explicó Stiles rápidamente con una mano en la nuca y sonriendo con nerviosismos, dándose media vuelta y mirando un papel en sus manos

Derek se quedó ahí parado sin decir nada, absolutamente nada. Stiles le habían dejado en el espacio. No quería saber nada de Derek evidentemente. Ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba. Absolutamente nada. Aunque Derek se reprochaba mentalmente. Stiles y él no se conocían, habían pasado 8 años. Derek se reprochaba mentalmente que se suponga que esperaba de Stiles.

\- Ehm nop, no me equivoqué – sonrió girándose – ehm ¿puedo pasar? Me advirtieron no llegar tarde, realmente necesito el trabajo – explicó rápidamente  
\- Pasa – es todo lo que Derek pudo articular, estaba procesando toda la información en su cabeza

Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue que Stiles tenía 16 años, era ilegal el trabajo que le habían ofrecido, totalmente ilegal, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Lo segundo que pasó por su cabeza, fue que Stiles apenas y se inmutó al verlo, lo que podría traducirse en que le daba igual verlo, y eso le entristeció por alguna extraña razón.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? – fingió ignorancia, pues iban sentados unos 5 minutos en silencio y no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación.  
\- 18 – Stiles mintió sin dudar.  
\- Mentira – aseveró sintiendo el enojo empezar a aflorar  
\- Ok, ok Derek por los viejos tiempos – rogó – necesito el dinero, ya sé que mentí, tengo 17 pero no entiendes realmente necesito el dinero – enfatizó mintiendo nuevamente  
\- Sabes que es el trabajo? – preguntó escondiendo lo mejor que podía su enojo  
\- Si, tendré que quitarme la ropa – rodó los ojos – no es gran cosa – puntualizó

Eso fue todo lo que Derek soportó, se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, el problema de los departamentos “open concept” era que no había privacidad, excepto en su cuarto. Sintió que literalmente su sangre podría estar hirviendo. Aunque no entendía que le molestaba exactamente, se convenció a sí mismo que era por la ilegalidad del trabajo. Pues su ética de trabajo era muy alta.   
Pero no podía engañarse, le molestaba que Stiles había hecho mucho énfasis en que desnudarse no era “gran” cosa. Le molestaba por supuesto que le molestaba, Stiles era como un hermano para él, y no todos los días uno descubre que su hermano encuentra que “desnudarse no es gran cosa”

\- Ehmm Derek disculpa que interrumpa tu monólogo interior, pero realmente necesito saber si trabajaremos porque si no tengo que salir a buscar otro trabajo – la cabeza de Stiles se asomó por la pared y Derek pudo sentir que los recuerdos de Stiles de niño regresaban a su cabeza  
\- No – respondió seco – no puedo trabajar contigo, es ilegal – explicó   
\- OK – suspiró – en ese caso mejor me voy yendo - sonrió con esa sonrisa pura, sencilla y franca que Derek tanto recordaba.  
\- No – refutó – quédate – pidió y antes que Stiles pudiera seguir protestando – sé que necesitas el dinero, te lo pagaré, sólo quédate y conversemos – le miró suplicante ante la duda del menor – por los viejos tiempos – añadió  
\- Ehmm ok – dudó – pero el dinero, te lo devolveré – sentenció frunciendo el ceño un poco confundido con toda la situación

Si hubiese sabido que Stiles tendría tanta hambre hubiese comprado más comida, había casi nada en su cocina, como vivía solo, era necesario reabastecer todo cada largos tramos de tiempo. Le miró comer alegremente, hablando de cosas random, básicamente lo que había visto en la ciudad y todo lo que había paseado, le hablo sobre la gente, la diferente entre las personas de la ciudad y de donde ellos vivían. No pudo evitar sentir tranquilidad escuchándolo hablar sin parar.

\- Perdón – soltó de pronto – no paro de hablar – sonrió  
\- Me gusta – sonrió Derek   
\- Bueno yo creo que debería irme – explicó nervioso ante las palabras del mayor.  
\- Quiero saber cómo hiciste para venir aquí, no creo que tu padre te dejará –   
\- Escapé – soltó Stiles mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta – Ahora si me disculpas  
\- Stiles – le llamó suavemente, como cuando eran más chicos y le reprochaba cuando no quería decirle la verdad – Tu padre es el sheriff – agregó fijando su vista en el castaño  
\- Lo sé, soy su hijo – rió –no sé cómo pero logré huir – sonrió  
\- ¿Cuándo? –   
\- Cuando cumplí 16 – dijo ya un poco molesto  
\- Hace dos semanas – puntualizó. No pudo evitar avergonzarse por haber sonado como un acosador  
\- Mira pues, si recordabas mi edad – rio nervioso sabiendo que había mentido dos veces en vano.  
\- Obvio – agregó molesto – Fuimos como hermanos hace tiempo, obvio que recuerdo de ti.  
\- Éramos – sonrió de forma indescifrable – luego te fuiste, Paige se fue – se quedó dubitativo – tal vez así es como llegué a esto – finalizó casi en un susurró  
\- ¿Qué pasó en casa? – inquirió  
\- A que te refieres con que ¿qué paso en casa? – su voz sonó un poco burlesca – crees que eres el único que puede salir de ahí – preguntó con un deje de molestia casi murmurando  
\- ¿Qué sucedió? – ignoró lo que el menor dijo  
\- Dios Derek! – gruñó – Conocí a un chico perfecto me enamoré y –   
\- ¿Chico? –  
\- Soy gay duh! Como decía – meditó – ah sí!! Me enamoré y él se enamoró de una flaca y se fue con ella y me quedé sólo y todo el maldito pueblo me recuerda al Sr. Perfecto – habló rapidísimo – así que me largué.  
\- Ok, entiendo – algo se removió en su estómago impidiéndole seguir hablando.  
\- Como iba diciendo – movió sus manos efusivamente – debo irme  
\- Stiles – le llamó - ¿Qué te ofreció quien te dio mi dirección?  
\- Ah? – se confundió por un minuto por el cambio de rumbo de la conversación – Dijo que era una prueba para ver si tengo pasta de modelo – sonrió triunfal  
\- Te mintió – explicó tranquilo – siempre lo hace  
\- Ok, eso ya lo sabía – se rio con ganas – no soy tan idiota, Derek. Pero como te he dicho unas 2 mil veces, necesito el dinero.  
\- Si no hubiese sido yo, lo hubieses hecho realmente? – Derek no pudo evitar que su voz sonara preocupada  
\- Si – respondió vagamente – ya te dije no creo que sea la gran cosa  
\- ¿Por qué? Ya has trabajado en eso antes? – no pudo evitar el tono de molestia en la voz  
\- Si – botó la respuesta con enojo – bueno no – se contradijo rápidamente – es decir, me lo han ofrecido varias veces, mis amigos y otras personas, pero pensé que podría irme bien haciendo otro tipo de trabajo. Eso de ser una especie de puto de primera clase no va bien conmigo creo – rio suavemente.

Derek se quedó en silencio mirando al chico delante de él, entendía el porqué de los ofrecimientos, debajo de sus jeans y su playera se notaba que tendría un cuerpo delgado y bien formado, su piel parecía ser tan tersa y blanca, con sus pequeños lunares aquí y allá, su rostro perfecto con esa nariz respingada que le daba un aire aniñado, sus ojos marrones enormes y perfectos, dulces y seductores, pero finalmente sus labios, delgados, perfectos, lo suficiente carnosos para gritar Bésame.

Derek frunció el ceño ante la mención de “puto de primera clase”. Claro que conocía el término, en el mundo en el que se desenvolvía había escuchado ese término muchas veces, la mayoría de aspirantes a modelos pasaban por esa fase en sus vidas. Les daba el dinero y los contactos que necesitaban. Sólo el hecho de escuchar a Stiles mencionar esa palabra le crispaba los nervios.

\- Aunque, tal vez – dijo dubitativo – debería aceptarlo – sentenció con cierta resolución en la voz.  
\- Stiles por favor – rodó los ojos con enojo.  
\- Por favor qué? – se burló – necesito comer! Y un trabajo, para comer! – explicó efusivamente como si hablara de algo muy normal.  
\- ¿Te estás escuchando? – llevó sus dedos a masajear su sien.  
\- Claro que sí! – dijo exasperado – cuando me fui de casa sabía en qué me metía, además no es como que fuera la primera vez de mi vida – dijo ya totalmente molesto  
\- No es tu primera vez – puntualizó controlando todo lo que podía su voz para no delatarse.  
\- No – respondió Stiles poniéndose de pie – Ni remotamente sería la primera vez – se burló de la inocencia del mayor – Así que iré a conseguir trabajo – sonrió con esperanza – tal vez tenga la suerte de encontrar un tío bueno y no tenga que ser tan trabajoso – fijó la vista en Derek quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, y no supo leer si era asombro, enojo o algo más. – Supongo que el hermanito creció – sonrió triunfal curvando la sonrisa a modo de burla.  
\- Eso parece – sentenció el mayor levantándose del asiento lentamente.  
\- Bueno este hermanito menor se retira – dijo girándose   
\- Stiles – le llamó, y la voz de Derek salió oscura y dura, sin atisbo de dulzura o preocupación.  
\- ¿Qué? – contestó Stiles con molestia en su voz, sin girarse.  
\- Trabaja para mí – enfatizó muy bien para dejarse entender.


	4. El Futuro (Parte I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep :)

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Stiles apareciera en su puerta listo para desnudarse ante él. Tres meses en los que su mundo entero había girado 180°. Tres meses que habían bastado para darse cuenta que nunca había sido sincero con el mismo. Derek había amado a Stiles desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez cuando apenas había nacido. De cierta forma había conectado con el chico de una manera que ni siquiera existía. Algo más allá de las palabras. Mientras crecía se dejó distraer por las hormonas, pero nunca descuidó a Stiles, hasta que apareciera Kate, pero aún con Kate, Derek sabía que había pasado horas deseando estar con Stiles, ver televisión, leerle algún libro o simplemente conversar con él, en vez de Kate.

Eran tres meses desde que vio a Stiles en frente a él, había crecido muchísimo, era apenas más bajo que el por unos escasos 3 o 4 centímetros, era más delgado pero perfecto. Su rostro seguía siendo casi igual al que él había recordado durante 8 años que vivió sin verle. Si algo cambió en él era que se había vuelto más perfecto aún que cuando era niño. Pero lo que realmente había cambiado era su actitud, si bien de niños él lo recordaba como un niño extremadamente dulce y atento, ahora era un jovencito más bien sarcástico, que siempre le desafiaba y sumamente terco. Nada había sido fácil desde su llegada. Primero estaba el hecho que Stiles le hizo molestar tremendamente como nunca antes aquella noche, le hizo perder todo atisbo de auto-control y terminó “contratando” los servicios sexuales de Stiles. Por supuesto que luego de “contratarle” le había guiado a la habitación de invitados y le había instalado ahí ante la protesta del menor. Pero una vez aceptado el trato no había vuelta para atrás, y Stiles había aceptado.

Se quejó miles de veces, cada desayuno y cada almuerzo y cada cena había insistido en cumplir con su trabajo. Derek se había cansado de repetirle su condición de menor de edad. Stiles tercamente volvía a insistir en la siguiente oportunidad. Era cada vez más difícil rechazar los avances del jovencito ante él. Eran incontables las veces que había terminado prácticamente escondido en su baño tratando de ahogar sus deseos, auto complaciéndose.

**_No te soporto_ **

Esas fueron las exactas palabras que usó Stiles unos días atrás, enojado luego de haber tenido su última discusión acerca de no cumplir con su trabajo real, en vez de eso era una especie de ama de casa. Derek había insistido en su menoría de edad y Stiles llegó al tope de su paciencia.

**_No te soporto_ **

Stiles se había levantado y se había ido a su habitación. Derek se quedó sentado solo, masajeando su sien. Controlando sus ganas de ir donde Stiles y hacerle el amor toda la noche sin parar, hasta que Stiles no pudiera caminar al día siguiente.

Si, tuvo que controlarse, precisamente porque Stiles había decidido cenar sin polo. Muy descaradamente había tratado de seducirle durante toda la cena, y Derek estaba al límite, sí que lo estaba.

Habían pasado 2 días desde la discusión. Stiles de hecho trabajaba, Derek había logrado conseguirle un trabajo real de modelo, parecía que tenía talento pues los trabajos no pararon de llegarle. Precisamente estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina comiendo solo, porque Stiles tenía una sesión y aún no regresaba.

Fue cuando hicieron su book cuando Derek tuvo que realmente poner a prueba su auto-control. Stiles era realmente talentoso frente a la cámara, y por supuesto había aprovechado la oportunidad de tratar de seducirlo a través de ella. Por todos los dioses, Stiles era sexy simplemente sentado sin hacer nada, intentando ser sexy era demasiado para Derek. Luego de aquella vez había terminado en la ducha pajeándose pensando en Stiles como si no existiera el mañana.

Ahora mismo su cuerpo le traicionaba con tan solo recordar a Stiles, recordar su frágil cuerpo, sus hermosos y enormes ojos y esos labios perfectos que le invitaban a la locura. Pero había algo más que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Derek siempre despertaba a las 3 de la mañana por las pesadillas y entonces escuchaba a Stiles prácticamente gritar. Muchas noches había corrido a su cuarto aterrorizado de que podría estarle pasando. Muchas noches Stiles habían estado gritando su nombre. No despertaba de las pesadillas. Derek sólo lograba calmarlo y entonces Stiles seguiría durmiendo como si nada. Unas cuantas veces Stiles se había despertado y se había aferrado a Derek como si la vida se le escapara. Permanecían un buen rato así y entonces Stiles minimizaba la situación alegando que tal vez había comido demasiado y le aquejaban pesadillas que no recordaba.

Su departamento no había estado tan tranquilo desde hace tres meses, y a decir verdad se sentía miserable en ese momento. Miraba constantemente la silla frente a él como si pudiera hacer aparecer a Stiles con la mente. En todo ese tiempo Stiles había trabajado pero siempre se había asegurado de estar con Derek para cada comida, y llegar antes al departamento, desde la discusión, Stiles sólo dormía ahí, salía muy temprano y llegaba muy tarde. Cómo deseaba besarle, era casi imposible de controlar ahora. Cada noche cuando iba a tratar de despertar a Stiles o al menos de calmarlo, sentía el deseo de quedarse junto a él hasta el amanecer, sentía que algo no andaba del todo bien. Algo estaba definitivamente mal y Stiles no lo dijo, ni lo diría nunca.

Tomó el teléfono con decisión y marcó. Hace días había conseguido el número de la familia Stilinski, pero no había querido llamar.

\- Alo – la voz del Sr. Stilisnki sonó al otro lado de la línea

\- Alo – Derek tragó saliva – Sr. Sitlisnki, soy Derek … Derek Hale – su garganta se secó.

Hasta ahí había llegado su cerebro y se secó.

\- Derek? – respondió – hijo! Cuanto tiempo! – agregó animoso

\- Si, ha sido mucho tiempo – se relajó un poco recuperando a su cerebro

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están Laura y Cora? – agregó

\- Bien, todo bien. Laura y Cora de viaje en Sudamérica, soy unas aventureras – sonrió sintiéndose tranquilo de conversar con alguien tan familiar.

\- Me alegro por ustedes, se merecen todo lo mejor.

\- Gracias, igualmente ustedes. Supe que Paige se casó – agregó tranquilo, no sintiendo nada más que alegría genuina por Paige.

\- Si, hace tiempo, ya tiene un hijo, están muy felices todos – agregó pero el deje de tristeza no pasó desapercibido por Derek

\- Y, Stiles? – se atrevió finalmente a preguntar

\- Stiles – suspiró – él no está aquí Derek, huyó hace meses – tenía la voz cargada de tristeza

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Derek se aventuró a hacer esa pregunta de nuevo a un Stilinski, esperando información.

\- Es delicado Derek, desde que tú te fueras y luego Paige. Stiles cambió – suspiró – se volvió un poco introvertido. Su único amigo era Scott, pero en algún punto no sé qué sucedió – Derek no pudo evitar relacionar a Scott con el Sr. Perfecto y entendió lo que el padre no entendía. – Luego todo empeoró Derek, él – su voz se quebró – alguien intentó violarle.

Y Derek se quedó allí estático, no sabía que predominaba en él, el enojo, la tristeza, la preocupación. Apretó sus puños y deseo matar al desgraciado. Deseo tener a Stiles en sus brazos. Deseo hacer mil cosas, pero no podía hablar

\- Stiles no pudo acusar a nadie, no quiso hacer nada. Eventualmente le recetaron drogas para controlar los ataques de pánico, pero Stiles dijo que se estaba volviendo dependiente así que las cortó. Pero entonces empezaron las pesadillas. Claudia murió y Stiles simplemente no lo soportó. Yo hice lo que pude para encontrarlo pero Stiles es mi hijo y es muy inteligente. – el padre empezó a llorar suavemente con impotencia.

\- Yo, lo lamento –no pudo articular nada más, pero sabía que su voz estaba destrozada y que el Sr. Stilinski lo notaba también.

\- Lo sé hijo, lo sé – respondió recomponiéndose – yo sé que tú te preocupabas mucho por Stiles, sé que tuviste que irte también –

\- Haré todo lo posible para encontrarlo – le cortó sabiendo que no podría decir nada que aliviara su dolor – porque realmente se que Stiles le necesita.

\- Gracias hijo – respondió el mayor tranquilamente – Salúdame a Laura y Cora

\- Lo haré, cuídese mucho señor – colgó.

Derek se sentó en el sillón, más bien se dejó caer pesadamente. No sabía qué hacer, quería matar a Stiles por no decirle, quería matar al mundo entero. Marcó a Stiles y el celular estaba apagado. Tiró el teléfono con fuerza y se metió a la ducha fría. Trató de calmarse sin éxito.

Se fue a su habitación se cambió y se sentó. Marcó nuevamente y el celular seguía apagado.

Miró su reloj. 11:45

Lo más tarde que Stiles había llegado luego de la discusión era las 10. Era posible que nunca volviera? Qué estuviera tan molesto que realmente no volviera más? Un sentimiento de genuino temor se alojó en su pecho, sacudió su cabeza con violencia empezando a caminar de un lado a otro. Llegando a la habitación de Stiles, entró, la cama estaba destendida, había mucha ropa ahí encima, parecía que Stiles se había cambiado de ropa varias veces. Se sentó en la cama mirando la ropa como si fuera lo único que existiera en ese momento. En algún momento Derek se durmió, rodeado del aroma de Stiles, se durmió mientras pensaba en qué hacer ahora. Despertó abruptamente cuando sintió la puerta sonar, no como si la abrieran, ni como si tocaran, era unsonido más bajo. Estaban tratando de abrir la puerta sin éxito.

Se talló los ojos, miró su reloj. 04:20

Nunca, nunca había podido dormir más allá de las 3 sin una pesadilla, miro sin entender su reloj pero rápidamente salió a la puerta. Escuchó los golpecitos cesar. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Stiles sentado a un lado de la puerta abrazando sus rodillas. Al sonido de la puerta Stiles había girado su rostro hacia arriba. Le miró detenidamente. Tenía los ojos ligeramente maquillados y se notaba que había llorado mucho, sus ojos vidriosos delataban que había estado bebiendo y/o drogándose. Pero su mirada tenía una mezcla entre tristeza, desesperación, terror y enojo. Derek se quedó allí descolocado, de pronto no supo que hacer. Stiles le miraba con cierto odio.

\- Me largo Derek – escuchó la voz temblorosa de Stiles.

Definitivamente había bebido, no mucho, pero se notaba que estaba volando en algún lado. La mirada de odio en Stiles se acrecentó Derek reaccionó luego de mucho rato ahí parado, se agacho lo suficiente para cargar a Stiles. Apenas protestó, podía notar claramente que Stiles estaba totalmente drogado. Se dirigió a su propia habitación ya que ahí la tina era más grande, lo suficiente para los dos. Se metió con Stiles ropa y todo, reguló el agua y apenas cayeron las primera gotas.

\- Mierda – Stiles soltó con enojo apenas dándose cuenta donde estaba Derek tomó su rostro con ambas manos, le miró y no pudo evitar sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Enjuagó su rostro con cuidado y Stiles se dejó hacer completamente, recuperando poco a poco el conocimiento.

\- Derek – la voz del menor salió como un ruego – Tienes que dejarme ir – rogó bajando la vista

\- ¿Qué? – Derek estaba realmente confundido, no entendía a qué se refería Stiles - Yo ya no puedo más con todo esto – aguantó las lágrimas, tragando duro – ya no puedo seguir sintiendo tu rechazo – hizo un hipo empezando a llorar y entonces sus palabras ya no tenían coherencia

\- Shh Stiles! Stiles! – Derek se acercó al menor tomando su rostro en sus manos nuevamente – respira Stiles –le dijo suavemente.

\- Ya sé que no quieres nada conmigo – tomó una gran bocanada de aire tratando de hablar entre las lágrimas – que nunca lo has querido – su rostro se contrajo con profundo dolor – que soy – las lágrimas brotaban con violencia y el menor trataba de respirar con todas sus fuerzas – un hermano, pero ya no puedo – sollozó con amargura – me voy, en serio me tengo que ir – levantó la mirada con decisión – tengo que seguir adelante – le miró y su cara se contrajo y Derek no pudo pensar en una expresión más triste que esa.

Derek nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, nunca en su vida, las palabras eran cosa de Stiles, siempre había sido así. Y ahí tenía a Stiles totalmente quebrado frente a él, pensando que Derek lo amaba como a un hermano, que era verdad, pero era muy poco, hace mucho que era muy poco. Stiles había recibido las señales totalmente de otra forma. Y así que Derek mandó su ética y auto-control a la mismísima mierda. Le miró atentamente por última vez, sus ojos vidriosos, sus labios entreabiertos, con la expresión más triste de todo el mundo. Le miró y cayó. Simplemente se acercó lentamente a Stiles, chocando sus narices y respirando su aroma. Cerró los ojos y sucumbió ante su pecado.

Sólo rozó sus labios y supo que estaba perdido. Se aventuró a presionar sus labios contra los del castaño y sintió que estos se abrían para él, casi como un acto reflejo. Y así inició su perdición, con un beso casto que rápidamente se convirtió en un beso hambriento, ambos movían sus labios con excesiva velocidad, tratando de sentir los labios del otro, Derek incluso mordió el labio inferior de Stiles como tantas veces había imaginado, suavemente sin dañar pero lo suficiente para excitarse. La boca de Stiles se quedó abierta dejando salir un gemido que a Derek sencillamente le disparó, metiendo su lengua en encuentro de la de Stiles, para reiniciar el mejor beso de su vida. Las manos que rodeaban las mejillas de Stiles acariciaban todo a su paso, su mano derecha bajó ligeramente hasta su cuello, y la mano izquierda sin pensarlo ya tenía el mentón de Stiles guiando el beso a su gusto. Sintió las manos de Stiles en su pecho, por un segundo o tal vez menos pensó que Stiles le empujaría, hasta que sintió que de estar estiradas cambiaron ligeramente como arañando su pecho. Por los dioses Stiles besaba como los ángeles. Ya no tenía retorno, para ese momento la erección de Derek se levantaba sin dudar. Y Derek tuvo que romper el beso alejándose apenas unos centímetros que parecieron metros. Abrió sus ojos saliendo del trance anterior y pudo ver por unos segundos a Stiles aún con los ojos cerrados, apoyando en la pared, sus labios entreabiertos.

Luego abrió sus ojos y se miraron por unos segundos silenciosos. Se miraron con deseo y hambre. Y entonces Stiles se desvistió sin despegar su contacto visual. Fue cuando Derek rompió el contacto visual para observar detenidamente el cuerpo del castaño que vio las marcas más debajo de su cuello. Alguien había estado besando su cuello y dejando marcas. No pudo evitar que su sangre hirviera, se giró y salió de la ducha, y del baño. Dejando sólo al menor. Tenía que salir de allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por los comentarios :)


	5. El Futuro (Parte II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -.-

Se quedó parado en su habitación sin saber bien que hacer. Acababa de finalmente besar a Stiles, y había sido el mejor beso de su vida entera. Pero esas marcas, esas malditas marcas en su cuello le habían hecho enojar como nunca en su vida. No tenía nada que reprochar, Stiles podía salir y hacer lo que quería con su vida, de hecho recordaba haberle dicho eso. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar claramente.  
Tomó sus pantalones de piyama y se secó rápidamente con una toalla. Trato de ordenar sus pensamientos. Primero que nada, no debería estar aprovechando la situación de Stiles para besarlo. Primero tenía que preguntarle donde mierda se había metido, luego tenía que hablar seriamente de la falta de información respecto a su huida de casa. Y ya no podía engañarse más, tendrían que hablar de sus sentimientos francamente y sin excusas, recién allí podría exigir que no dejara que nadie más le tocara. Mientras tanto no tenía derecho de reprochar nada.

Se quedó sentado en su cama con la toalla en su cabeza, cerró sus ojos tratando de buscar su sentido común, respirando para calmarse, todo estaba muy mal, se había alterado demasiado y había dejado que todo se saliera de control.

\- Lo siento – sintió la voz de Stiles a su lado, no se movió ni un centímetro  
No supo que responder, no había nada que perdonar, Derek mismo es quien le había dicho que saliera a buscar su vida. Derek era el culpable de haber aprovechado la situación de esa forma y confundir al adolescente así. No sabía que decir porque otra parte de él sentía que nadie debió tocarlo, pero no podía decirle eso, no era justo. 

\- No pude evitarlo – su voz salió triste

\- ¿Evitarlo? – Derek no pudo evitar que su tono de voz delatara cierta decepción, pues creía que el castaño simplemente había estado demasiado caliente y había sucumbido a sus deseos. No había nada que reprochar pero aun así su voz denotaba reproche, y se molestó con él mismo frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños. Tenía que disculparse.

\- Es que me drogó creo – Stiles explicó de manera tranquila – No sé en qué momento fue – su voz sonó confundida y Derek alzó la vista con rapidez mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de enojo – Yo, apenas logré zafarme, la cabeza me daba vueltas – rio cansino – lo siento – repitió con los ojos vidriosos

\- Stiles, ¿por qué? – su boca se cerró, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería preguntar.

\- Fue luego del trabajo, yo, estaba molesto contigo, no quería regresar temprano y acepté y demonios porque seré un pedazo de idiota – finalmente las lágrimas cayeron y su cuerpo empezó a temblar - ¿por qué alguien me querría por algo más que sólo eso?  
Y eso fue todo lo que Derek pudo aguantar, abrazó a Stiles, literalmente con todo el cuerpo, tratando inútilmente de absorber su pena, como si fuera capaz de quitarle el dolor. Le abrazó en silencio mientras Stiles respiraba fuerte tratando de calmarse. Pasaron largos minutos antes que la respiración de Stiles volviera a ser normal. De alguna forma habían quedado echados en la enorme cama, el mayor de lado abrazando al castaño, Stiles tenía el brazo izquierdo tapando su lloroso rostro, finalmente lo dejo caer a un lado y con los ojos cerrados esperó que su respiración se normalizara mientras que Derek acariciaba su mejilla con tranquilidad. 

\- ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que pasó en Beacon Hills? – Derek finalmente preguntó, la voz casi entrecortada.

\- ¿Lo que pasó? – preguntó Stiles aún con los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño

\- Yo llamé a tu papá – explicó – no le dije que estabas aquí – se apresuró en decir porque Stiles había abierto los ojos con furor – necesitaba saber lo que pasó, tu no me lo dirías, y tus pesadillas, no son normales – agregó mientras paseaba sus dedos en los labios de Stiles, haciendo que este se calmara.

\- Ya, bueno – soltó el menor – no te lo dije porque no es algo que vayas contando por ahí.

\- Yo no soy cualquier persona, verdad Stiles? – 

\- No! – se apresuró en decir Stiles, abriendo los ojos y levantándose ligeramente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Derek – tu eres lo más importante para mí – los ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas que luchaban por no caer – precisamente no podía decírtelo – soltó y en su rostro apareció otra vez esa mueca de tristeza – hey Derek tu tío trató de violarme – rió con burla tratando de minimizar el daño de la situación a él mismo – me doy asco desde aquel día, nunca quise que lo supieras porque entonces yo te daría – entonces toda la emoción contenida explotó impidiéndole hablar.

\- Mi tío? – preguntó con horror dibujado en el rostro

\- UN – efatizó – tío 

Derek unió sus labios nuevamente, simplemente quedándose allí sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados, respirando el aroma de Stiles, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer sin parar. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y Stiles estaba allí frente a él, totalmente quebrado. Necesitando de las palabras correctas para poder curar sus heridas y seguir adelante, realmente seguir adelante.  
Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ya lo he decidido - dijo el mayor  
Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de golpe recordando su propia frase, fijó sus enormes y perfectos ojos en los de Derek, Derek tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una de las pocas que mostraba. Le miraba con total adoración, y tomó el rostro de un muy confundido Stiles. Unió sus labios en un casto beso, y ni siquiera pudo terminar de besarlo porque otra sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

\- Te amo – aseveró Derek – y te he amado desde el día en que te vi por primera vez – le besó de nuevo – me lo he negado a mí mismo durante 16 años – hizo una pausa – he tratado de convencerme a mí mismo llamándote hermano – respiró – pero la verdad es que – su voz se quebró – te amo y no soportó verte llorar en las noches y no poder hacer nada, ver esas marcas en tu cuerpo y no querer matar a ese tío – su voz se alzó y empezó a enojarse nuevamente

\- Sh!! Shh! – la voz de Stiles y sus dedos sobre sus labios lo callaron – Dímelo una vez más por favor – rogó cerrando sus ojos con sus rostros uno en frente del otro – por favor – rogó una vez más

\- Te amo – soltó Derek, como si cada vez que lo dijera perdiera un peso en su espalda.

\- También te amo – sonrió uniendo sus labios una vez más

Un beso suave, sin prisas, tomando cada uno el tiempo de sanar sus heridas, de recuperar el tiempo, de simplemente disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Se separaron por aire, exclusivamente por aire, sino hubiesen seguido por horas.

\- Tres meses Derek – Stiles reprochó suavemente abriendo sus ojos

\- Aún eres menor de edad – se explicó – esto está mal – dijo acariciando su rostro

\- Me importa una mierda eso – se quejó

\- Lo sé – dijo el mayor – lo sé, pero eso no lo hace menos ilegal – frunció el ceño.

\- Si te echas para atrás te juro que me largaré – advirtió el castaño al ver la cara de “oh dioses mi ética” que tenía Derek

\- No – negó suavemente – tú no te vas a ningún lado – le miró posesivamente – ya batallaré con mis principios luego – se rindió dejando caer todo su peso en la cama.  
Stiles literalmente se montó encima de él en dos segundos.

\- Mejor que tal si nunca más piensas en eso – explicó acomodando sus caderas justo encima de Derek haciendo que sus medio despiertos miembros se tocaran a través de la ropa.

\- Ahh – un gemido escapó de ambas bocas al mismo tiempo

\- Stiles! – trató que su voz tuviera reproche pero todo lo que salió fue una voz gruesa cargada de deseo – por los dioses – frunció el ceño

\- ¿Qué? – reprochó Stiles moviéndose ligeramente – No me vengas con que no te gusta ahh – otro gemido escapó de sus labios – no me digas que no estás deseando cogerme de todas las formas posibles hasta que no pueda moverme.

\- Ahh! Stiles! – su reproche salió tan débil que Stiles siguió moviéndose descaradamente.  
El sonido de la alarma de Derek los sacó de su burbuja. Se separaron para que Derek apagara la estruendosa maquinita, Stiles visiblemente molesto se sentó a un lado. Derek se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, estirando un brazo para que Stiles se acercara.

\- Quién puede levantarse a las 5 – bufó molesto mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del mayor – mmhh – soltó una casi ronroneo y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando por fin de Derek, de la forma en que él quería.

\- Así que Scott era su nombre – soltó Derek de pronto

\- Scott?? Qué pasa con Scott? – preguntó Stiles sin abrir los ojos

\- El mm – meditó – como lo llamaste? Oh si! Sr. Perfecto.

\- Jajaja – rió con ganas – Scott es como un hermano, muy buena persona, pero no, no es el Sr Perfecto

\- Antes que sigas preguntando, no existe ningún Sr. Perfecto – dijo – o sea si! Pero mmm o sea eres tu.

\- Pero yo no me fui con ninguna mujer – dijo confundido

\- Lo sé – rio – eso fue más un adorno de la historia – para darle más dramatismo – rio alegremente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias a quienes leen, prometo que el epílogo será más largo :)

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera historia aquí, de hecho odie Teen Wolf al minuto que lo vi, y por cosas del destino acabe aquí fascinada con Derek y Stiles, y ahora soy fanática de la serie jajajaja.  
> Habrá muchas cosas que no concuerden tal vez, y los personajes como Paige, sé que no son así pero por la historia aquí Paige es Stilinski.  
> Espero disfruten la historia, ya la tnego casi terminada así que actualizaré rápido.
> 
> Saluditos :)


End file.
